Alice
The character Alice of the 1951 Disney animated classic Alice in Wonderland is based on the real life human Alice Pleasence Liddell, albeit Lewis Carroll (real name Rev. Charles Dodgson) claimed that she was based on any little girl. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie were done by Kathryn Beaumont, who has also done the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the TV series House of Mouse and the original Kingdom Hearts video game. On some recordings and attractions, such as Tokyo Disneyland’s Dream Lights Electrical Parade, Alice is voiced by Kat Cressida. The character, of whom many have suggested that is between ten and twelve years old, is fair skinned with blonde hair, a black ribbon in her hair with a bow top centered, blue eyes, wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, white tights (or stockings) over bloomers and an underskirt and black Mary Jane shoes. Alice and Her Friends at Disney Theme Parks and Resorts In spite of the failure of the movie in 1951, Alice herself and her friends The Mad Hatter (first as a athmosphere character until the 1990’s, when he became a face charcater to better interact with guests), the White Rabbit, Tweedles Dee and Dum along with The Queen of Hearts as Disney characters have become mainstays at the Disney Theme Parks worldwide. The first actress to play her was original Mickey Mouse Club cast member Karen Pendleton on Disneyland’s Opening Day July 17th, 1955. The cast member’s costume for Alice is slightly different from the animated character, as it has white lace trim on a modified pinafore apron and a white collar and sleeve ends with matching lace trim on the short-sleeved version of the dress. An alternate version, worn in cooler weather, has long sleeves, but no sleeve end trim. Otherwise, the costume is the same as the illustration. Disneyland Alice's presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 PM, participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to “The Unbirthday Song” as well as being one of the star attractions on the “Dreams of Imagination” float with the Mad Hatter in the closed Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams spectacular, joined by those characters mentioned and a pair of acrobats dressed as playing cards. She has also been seen in the finale of “Fantasmic!” on the Mark Twain and has been known to make a venture to Disney’s California Adventure from time to time, specfically the Hollywood Studios location, and also appears in Disney’s Electrical Parade (formerly known as The Main Street Electrical Parade) there, or visit the World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney Anaheim. Before becoming famous, actresses Alyson Reed (who is better known to a younger generation as Ms. Darbus from the High School Musical movie franchise) and Michelle Pfeiffer both portrayed the character at the park, Ms. Reed as a general character, while Ms. Pfeiffer played Alice in the Electrical Parade. The Disneyland Hotel hosts Goofy’s Kitchen where they are regulars, and every Easter, there is a Wonderland-themed brunch with a characters meet-and-greet. Disney World At Walt Disney World, Alice and her friends can be seen at the Magic Kingdom, where at the present time, she participates in all parades, the England section of Epcot’s World Showcase and on occasion at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In addition, she can be found on the main bridge between Tomorrowland and Mickey’s Toon Town Fair on what is billed as “Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party” trail during the Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party hard ticket event in September and October along with the other characters mentioned. Alice hosts a daily “Tea party” with The Mad Hatter at the Grand Floridian Hotel. International Parks Alice and her friends can also be found at Tokyo Disneyland, the Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland, all at the Tea Cups attractions or sometimes at the Alice’s Curious Labrynth at DLP, as well as in most of the parades. At Tokyo Disneyland, there is also a Queen of Hearts themed restaraunt called “The Queen of Hearts’ Banquet Hall.” Alice is seen in as of 2008 in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights at that resort, she is represented as half of the second float in Disneyland Paris after the growing scene in The White Rabbit’s house within the “Once Upon A Dream” Parade, and appears in the parades at the Hong Kong resort and theme park. Rarely Seen and Retired Characters The Walrus from The Walrus and The Carpenter segement is rarely seen, and is on said Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party trail during MNSSHP, and occasionally can be seen at Disneyland Paris. The Cheshire Cat, the March Hare and the King of Hearts among others at one time were regular athmosphere characters, but have since been retired. Besides the acrobats who played card characters during the “Parade of Dreams” at Disneyland, cast members dressed as playing cards are seen in the “Once Upon A Dream Parade” at DLP as well as in the Halloween Villains Parade as the suit of pumpkins, and also giving out treats on the Treat Party trail at MNSSHP. Outside the Theme Parks Alice and her friends have been represented in other Disney properties, such as “Disney on Ice”, their most recent appearence at an "UnBirthday Party" in “Celebrations”, which premiered on September 4th, 2009 in Lakeland, Florida, and in “Mickey’s Magic Show”, a live theatrical show featuring Disney-themed magical illusions. Both Disney on Ice and Mickey’s Magic Show are produced for Disney by Feld Entertainment, best known as producers of Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus, and Disney’s connections with Ringling Brothers has also gone as far back as 1950, when a Disney tableau was included in the 1951 movie The Greatest Show on Earth. They also can be seen on occassion on the ships of the Disney Cruise Line, and has made appearances outside the theme parks, most recently for the month of May of 2008 in the World of Disney store on Fifth Avenue in New York City. Images of Alice Image:AliceWonderlandKarenPendleton.jpg|Actress and Mickey Mouse Club member Karen Pendleton (center) was the first portrayer of Alice in Wonderland at the televised opening of Disneyland on July 17th, 1955. Image:Alicepod.jpg|Alice as seen in “Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams” at Disneyland. (Photo by Britt Dietz, DisneyCastMagic.com) Image:AliceElectricalParade.jpg|Alice as seen in Disney’s Electrical Parade (nee Main Street Electrical Parade) at Disney’s California Adventure. (Photo By Britt Dietz, DisneyCastMagic.com) Image:AliceDEPlongsleeve.jpg|Alice also has a long sleeve version of her Electrical Parade dress for cooler weather. Image:AliceinTokyoDLParade.jpg|Alice and her firend The Mad Hatter ride in a teacup during a Tokyo Disneyland parade. Image:DreamLightsCheshireCat.jpg|Alice rides on the back of the Cheshire Cat in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights. Image:AliceWaterWorks.jpg|Alice keeps dry performing in the “Mickey’s Water Works” summer parade at Hong Kong Disneyland. (Photo courtesy of HKDLSource.com) Image:AliceHKDLDisneyonParade.jpg|Alice also appears in HKDL’s “Disney on Parade” on a giant mushroom. (Photo courtesy of HKDLSource.com) Image:Large Disney-On-Ice-alice.jpg|Alice prepares for an "UnBirthday Party" in “Disney on Ice: Celebrations!” Image:Mickey's-Magic-Show-c-web.jpg|Alice (on the left) with the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit as seen in the Feld Entertainment presentation of “Disney Live! Presents Mickey’s Magic Show”. Image:Alicespectromagic2.jpg|Alice in a lighted version of her blue dress (white with blue lights) in the Walt Disney World Magic Kingdon night time SpectroMagic parade. Image:FantasmicAlice.jpg|You can search for Alice on the Mark Twain during the finale of “Fantasmic!” at Disneyland. (Photo by Britt Dietz, DisneyCastMagic.com) Image:Lsalicedressparis.jpg|For colder weather, such as Disneyland Paris, Alice (with The White Rabbit on her right) wears a long-sleeved version of her dress. (Photo courtesy PhotoMagiques.com.) Image:GhostlyAliceParis.jpg|Alice wears a “ghost poncho” during a Halloween Cavalcade at Disneyland Paris. (Photo courtesy of characterphotoblog.com.) Image:DreamsofLaughterandFunFloat.jpg|Though the character is not phyically represented in the parade, Alice is seen in the “Dreams of Laughter and Fun” float in DLP’s “Once Upon A Dream Parade.” (Photo courtesy of PhotosMagiques.com) Image:Disneyalicewonderlandgiftcard.jpg|The theme park version of Alice (with a hidden Cheshire Cat) graces a Disney Gift Card. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Princesses Category:Living characters Category:Disney All Stars